


Shadowed Secrets

by EvelynAnnePeters



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Original Creatures, Tournaments, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters





	Shadowed Secrets

"I cannot believe you got a A on that test" I heard a high pitch voice call  
"Leave me alone Trinity" I say knowing that it was the obnoxious brunette  
"Why should I?" Trinity said shoving me, sending my books flying. People laughed at me. A young boy moved to help me up, I suspected him to pull away when I reached out to grab it surprisingly he didn't pull back.  
"Thanks" I said while picking up my books  
"It wasn't a problem" He said before walking away. I sighed and continued trudging home.  
"Midnight!" three girls called running up to me  
"Oh hey Margaret" I said flatly, Margaret just smiled  
"How was your day?" She asked  
"Like usual!"  
"Oh so you got pushed around, insulted, and proven that you are a weakling without magic" Margaret said I just nodded, she was a Charm Mage, I wouldn't be able to say or do anything against her word  
"See you at the Tournament tomorrow" She called running ahead of me.  
"The Tournament" I thought sadly "I forgot all about that" I suppose you should know what they are, well the truth is I don't know, No one does

(Will add more)


End file.
